


I'll make you mine

by Arkied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Romance, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkied/pseuds/Arkied
Summary: He put his head down and scoofed. Atsumu hummed as he tilted his head to the side. Wondering why he reacted that way. Kiyoomi looked up and offered him a smirk. 'Kill me.' Kiyoomi said. He streched out his arms after he threw his sword to the side. Atsumu gritted his teeth. With a hard grip on his sword he lunged forward.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thunder and lighting clapped around them. With their face drenched with rain. Atsumu tighten his grip on Kiyoomi which made Kiyoomi flinched. 'I'll make ya' mine. And nothin' gonna stop me. Not even your precious king.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here and back again loves 🤗
> 
> Update will be weekly as I got busy because of things in my reality 😁

**PROLOGUE**

_**"Lighting"** _

As the thunder and lighting claps and a heavy rain falls in the surrounding, two person stand in front of each other sword in their hard. Panting and leaning on their swords. As they both held their head high to look at each other.

With bloody hands they stood up and they both raised up their sword and prepared to attack. Atsumu grinned as he raised his sword.

_'Would ya' give up now? We still have dinner to attend to.'_ Atsumu said. _'I would rather die than to have dinner with you, you germ!'_ Kiyoomi exclaimed. Kiyoomi gripped the sword tight and lunged at him. Atsumu clashed his sword with his. Still wearing the grin he had from the start. _'Ya' ought to give up and let me have you.'_ Atsumu said. ' _F*ck you!'_ Kiyoomi said. _'Gladly.'_

Atsumu with his swift move. Grabbed his hands and pulled him closer. Their face is just inches apart. Kiyoomi's eyes got wide. He looked straight to Atsumu's eyes. All he saw is the greed he had for him. He tried to push him away but Atsumu's grip was strong and he couldn't break free. The thunder and lighting clapped around them. With their face drenched with rain. Atsumu tighten his grip on Kiyoomi which made Kiyoomi flinched. _' **I'll make ya' mine.** And nothin' gonna stop me. Not even your precious king.'_

Kiyoomi just became speechless and just looked at how Atsumu's eyes light as the lighting strike near them. Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu's greed is strong. In hus mind he ponders why. **-Why does it have to be him?-**

He put his head down and scoofed. Atsumu hummed as he tilted his head to the side. Wondering why he reacted that way. Kiyoomi looked up and offered him a smirk. ~~_'Kill me.'_ ~~Kiyoomi said. He streched out his arms after he threw his sword to the side. Atsumu gritted his teeth. With a hard grip on his sword he lunged forward. 

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you in advance loves. Hope you like and enjoy the story.


	2. Monetary duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain duke from south has been waging war at his land claiming his property. It's already been a few years after the inheritance. Every once in a while. That duke attack his land and cause trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there loves. This work is combine with two ideas coming from me and my friend in discord. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter 😉

**CHAPTER 1**

_**"Just a visit"** _

  
Kiyoomi stares out his carriage and watch as the people walk around. He doesn't like being out so much. Kiyoomi sighed. Being the grand duke he has to check every business he owns. The carriage stopped at one of his store. _'Omi, don't look so displeased. **This is your job as a grand duke**.'_ His older sister said. He looked at his sister with a disgusted look. His sister sighed. _'Nothing is gonna harm you out there.'_ She said.

  
_'I could get sick. Also why do you have to come with me. Don't your husband need you at your estate?'_ Kiyoomi said. The chauffer assisst his sister to come down the carriage. He followed soon after. _'As I remember someone doesn't want to come and check his business and I had to drag him out.'_ His sister said. Kiyoomi looked away and groaned. They went inside the store and met up with the manager and asked how the store is holding up. Kiyoomi check the finance and the cleanliness of the store. After they had done what they should do. Kiyoomi hurried back to the carriage. His sister just followed behind him sighing.

  
_'Omi, you don't have to be so fast to hide. We still need to drop by the other one.'_ His sister said. He groaned. _'Don't groan. This is your duty.'_ His sister said. _'I can do this at the estate.'_ Kiyoomi stated. _'Didn't you say you had to check your store cleanliness.'_ Kiyoomi couldn't argue because he did say that. He sighed and the carriage took them to the next store. Kiyoomi was tired after they visited the last one. _'Good job hanging in there.'_ His sister said. _'You always drag me out to do this. Why can't I just do this at home?'_ His sister just looked at him. _'I don't know why I had to always slap you with your words.'_ His sister stated. He sat in front of her.

  
_'Keiko, did you and Yatsuhiko regret not being heir?'_ Kiyoomi asked. _'No, Yatsu is happy being the royal guard for the king. I'm happy being married to my husband. Our family holds a lot of investment. **You of all of us is a better candidate to handle that.** '_ His sister said. _'But a lot of nobles hate our wealth.'_ Kiyoomi said. _'True but you can handle those things even with your eyes close. Also you don't really care about what people think. ~~As long as they don't touch you that is.~~ '_

  
They arrived at the estate sooner than expected. His sister decided to stay the night. Kiyoomi directly went to his study with his aide. Kiyoomi sat at his desk and review all the documents. There was a sudden knock on his door. His aide announced that the commander of the knights has come to report. _'Let him in.'_ Kiyoomi said. His aide opened the door and let the knight in. _'My lord, there's a report in the southern part of our land. There has been an ambush from people at the south.'_ The commander said. Kiyoomi looked at him and stopped writing. **_'On whose command are they?'_** Kiyoomi asked.

  
_'From what we investigated, the attackers are **Miya's people**.'_ The commander said. **-He's always trying to start a war.-** Kiyoomi massaged his forehead. _'Deal with the situation for now. ~~We can't start a war.~~ Not yet.'_ Kiyoomi said. _'Understood, My lord. If you'll excuse me.'_ The commander left and Kiyoomi sighed. _'He's starting to stir things up again.'_ Kiyoomi mumbled to himself. He leaned back at his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
When Kiyoomi inherited the title of grand duke. **A certain duke** from south has been waging war at his land claiming his property. It's already been a few years after the inheritance. Every once in a while. That duke attack his land and cause trouble. Kiyoomi don't know his purpose or maybe he's just trying to get on his bad side. Either way it's not good. HIs aide left the room for a while and he stood up from his chair and gazed out of the window. He sighed as he felt a different presence in the room. 

  
_'How did you even get past my guards?'_ Kiyoomi said as he closed his eyes shut. The person snickered and sat at the couch in the room. **_'Don't you know me at all?'_** He said. For the last few years he always does this whenever he invades Kiyoomi's land. _'How are ya', Omi?'_ He asked. Kiyoomi sighed and turned around to look at him. Crossed his arms and looking so displease with him. ~~_'Get out, Duke Miya.'_~~ He said. 

  
Atsumu scoofed and stood up and stepped closer to him. _'I missed ya'.'_ He said. _'Don't you dare come near me when you're that dirty.'_ Kiyoomi said. Atsumu sighed and continued to step closer to him. _'Ya' know that I am clean.'_ Atsumu said. Kiyoomi stepped back. Atsumu stopped and just stayed at his place. _'Anyway, I'm just here to visit and also, Omi, ya' need to guard your investment more. **Please consider this as a warning.** '_ Atsumu said. 

  
He walked closer to a window and stepped at the ledge. _'See ya', Omi.'_ Atsumu said before he jumped out. Kiyoomi just watched him left. He sighed and went to sit on the couch. **-What is his purpose on doing this?-**

  
A few weeks after Kiyoomi is sitting at his study reviewing his investment documents and some of his investment has been having problems more so lately. Kiyoomi massaged his head not knowing what to do anymore. Someone knocked on the door. HIs aide entered and announced his cousin's visit. He sighed and told him to let him in. 

  
_'Omi! How are you?'_ Komori said. Kiyoomi just glared at him. Komori just scratched his head. _'Sorry. How many are they?'_ Komori asked. Kiyoomi exhaled a frustrated sigh. _'They are three. My managers are panicking for a week straight.'_ Kiyoomi said. _And I assume you're here for that too. What happened at your end?'_ Kiyoomi added. Komori sat at the couch while crossing his arms. _'Our statistic went down a lot since Miya's investment at the capital happened.'_ Komori said.

Kiyoomi remembered his visit few weeks ago. **-He means this?!-** _'I actually got the warning from him when he visited.'_ Kiyoomi mumbled. _'What?'_ Komori asked. He didn't hear most of what Kiyoomi said. Kiyoomi stood up and called for his butler and told him to prepare a carriage. _'Mori, come with me. I need to visit every shop that I own and talk to all of my managers.'_ Komori's eyes got wide and just stared at him like he's crazy or something. _'I'm serious here.'_ Kiyoomi said with a dull expression. Komori realized that he was serious and stood up and followed him outside. 

As they we're at the carriage. Komori is confused as to why they got into a carriage and headed to the capital. He just continued to stare at him. _'Mori, I'm not dying if that's what you're thinking. I wouldn't risk going out even if I was dying.'_ Kiyoomi stated. ** _'Then why did you?'_** Komori asked. _'I have to see what I'm competing against. I know its that idiot but I need to know on what scale should I go.'_ Kiyoomi said. _' To think that you would go out on a whim for him.'_ Komori said.

Kiyoomi though about what Komori said and put a different meaning to it. It's not new to him to think that maybe Atsumu has a crush on him given that he alwasy go to him whenever he raided one of his lands. It's also not surprising that he could think that because he's crushing on someone on a person out of his league. When they arrived at the capital. Kiyoomi is accompanied by Komori to every shop and every shop has a rival. Some of them can manage but a few of them can barely do. He studied the competition and on the spot gave them the solution and strategies. By the time they we're at the last shop, it was already dawn. Komori is tired from going back and forth at the carriage. 

_'Omi, we've been to five tailor shop, two restaurant, four saloon and this jewelry shop. How can you manage every single one?'_ Komori asked. Kiyoomi just looked at him and headed inside the jewelry store. _'Your grace, you're back so soon.'_ The manager greeted him. Kiyoomi nodded to him and inspect the shop. _'Did a new business opened up near here?'_ Kiyoomi asked. _'Oh. There's one upfront.'_ The manager said. Kiyoomi turned his head to the window and looked at the store. It wasn't the same business but it could damage his shop. He turned back to the manager. _'I want you to monitor everything in the shop also keep an eye out at that store. I have new design for the jewelry and I'll have my assisstant to bring it soon.'_ Kiyoomi said. _'Understood, your grace.'_

Kiyoomi and Komori stepped out of the shop. They were talking in front of the shop and from a distance two persons are watching them converse. He smiled to know that he came out for checking his businesses. **_'Aren't ya' bein' too mean to him?'_** His companion said. _'Just givin' him a reason to fight back. ~~It's boring that I'm the only one who jabs a punch.~~ '_ He said. _'He'll probably gonna ~~hate you.~~ ' _His companion said. He just shrugged and sighed. He turned around and walked away from watching them.

**-Let the fun begin!-**

**~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the kudos, comments and subs loves 🤗🤗


	3. Fight back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the desk Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu from his peripheral vision. Atsumu looked bright to his vision. Or maybe it's just the sunlight. He saw Atsumu smiled. A geniune one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG loves so sorry i was late. I was busy yesterday I couldn't even post this. This has been ready for a while.
> 
> So here goes.
> 
> Enjoy loves and Merry Christmas 😊

**CHAPTER 2**

_**"Fight back"** _

It's already been a few weeks after the attack and the investment problem. Everything was peaceful. That's was just until the following week. Kiyoomi sighed at his desk and look at the person whose with him at his study. That person is just having tea peacefully in his couch. Kiyoomi put his pen down and leaned on his desk. _'Would you mind telling me why you're here? You haven't raided any of my land or cause my business to panic but still you're here.'_ Kiyoomi asked. Atsumu put down the cup and turned to look at Atsumu. He grinned. _'I'm just checking on ya', Omi.'_ Atsumu said. 

Kiyoomi just stared at him and Atsumu did the same. Atsumu sighed and stood up from his seat. He went near the window and stare at the garden below. Kiyoomi just watched him. _'When are ya' gon' fight back?'_ Atsumu asked. _'Fight back to what?'_ Kiyoomi asked. _'I challenged ya', Omi. I set up those business, raided your land for a reason ya' know.'_ Atsumu said. _'I'm not gonna indulge you, Duke Miya. Also stop calling me by my name. **We're not that close.** '_ Kiyoomi said.

Kiyoomi returned to the document he was reading. Atsumu just looked at him working. He smirked. **-You're gonna notice me one day.-** Atsumu thought. He turned away and look at the garden. 

From the desk Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu from his peripheral vision. Atsumu looked bright to his vision. Or maybe it's just the sunlight. He saw Atsumu smiled. **A geniune one.** Kiyoomi held tight on the pen on his finger. Moments later his aide announced the sudden visit of someone important. The crown prince. 

Kiyoomi suddenly stood up and told the aide to direct the prince at the lounge. _'You have to go, Miya.'_ Kiyoomi said. He didn't wait for him to say anything and left his study. Little did he know that was his mistake. Atsumu watched Kiyoomi leave. He looked at his desk and saw the document he left. He strode near the desk and picked up the documents. He read them one by one and saw his plan for his business. Atsumu smirked and put down the papers. 

He looked at the garden and saw Kiyoomi with the prince and his face was not something Atsumu saw before. He felt a his chest ache on the sight. He sighed. Atsumu looked away and head out the room. The servant assist him out the estate. Atsumu rode his carriage and left without even talking to Kiyoomi. As the carriage moves he stared out the scenery and thought about the expression of Kiyoomi's face when he's with that person. His lips formed a sad smile. **_'I have to compete with that? Why be so cruel, Omi?'_**

**xxx**

With the sudden visit of the crown prince Kiyoomi was panicked. Having the crown prince visit you is a big deal. _'I heard your business took a little problem.'_ The prince said. _'I dealt with it with ease, your highness.'_ Kiyoomi said.

_'Is that so?'_ They continued walking the garden and stopped at the gazebo to have some tea. They waited for the servants to serve the tea to them as they engage to smalls talks. One of his servants informed him that Atsumu left the estate. He briefly stared at the servant then nod as an acknowledgement. In the back of his mind he thought about Atsumu smiled from earlier. Without knowing his lips formed a small smile. **-He was handsome.-** Kiyoomo thought.

_'Kiyoomi?'_ The prince called. Kiyoomi turned to looked at him. He was still wearing that small smile. **_'I never saw you smile like that. Did something happened?'_** The prince said. Kiyoomi just gulped and his mind blanked out. ~~_'No, just remember something my sister told me.'_~~ Kiyoomi lied. The prince didn't pry any longer.

They continued their tea and small talks after that the prince was about to leave and Kiyoomi is escorting him outside. _'You became formal to me, Kiyoomi. Why don't you call me what you used to?'_ The prince asked. _'Because you're royalty and I'm not.'_ Kiyoomi said. The prince just gave him a blank stare. _'We're childhood friends, Kiyoomi. Our status has nothing to do with what happened in our childhood.'_ Kiyoomi just look at him.

The prince turned around and got in the carriage. _'I'll see you at the festival, Kiyoomi.'_ The prince said while looking out the opening. Kiyoomi bowed. _'Yes, Wakatoshi. See you.'_ Kiyoomi said. Wakatoshi gave him a quick smile and the carriage left the estate grounds. Kiyoomi just watched the carriage left. 

His body relaxed when it was out of sight. He put his hand on his chest and felt his heart pumping harder than it use to. His servants left him there for a while. Kiyoomi sighed and looked back to his memories of how the prince looked good today and his small smile. Then all of a sudden Atsumu's smiling face invaded his mind. **His heart pound quicker** than it was before. **-You got to be kidding me.-** Kiyoomi thought.

It may take a while for an idiot to realize the difference but with KIyoomi its quicker than it should be. He knows this feelings. He knows where this would lead. But all he ask is...

**_'Why him? Of all people why him?'_** Kiyoomi mumbled.

**xxx**

Osamu just watched and listened as how Atsumu visited the grand duke and be ignored and see him smile at other people. Osamu sighed at his twin ranting. Atsumu was staying at his mansion to oversee his business for a while and go back to his estate. 

_'He smiled like he saw his favorite toy, 'Samu! Can you believe that?!'_ Atsumu exclaimed. Osamu just nodded and looked at his brother. _'I want him to notice me. And the moment the prince arrived he bolted out the door without utterin' a single word to me. He didn't even say goodbye.'_ Atsumu continued. _'Okay, 'Tsumu, ya' know that its partially your fault that he ignores you, right?'_ Osamu said. Atsumu just glared at his brother.

Osamu held up his hand as a defense. _' **Tsumu, you're just jealous.** Also ya' raided his land caused problem at his business. That's why he ignores you.'_ Osamu said. Atsumu slumped down at the couch and sighed. _'He likes him, 'Samu. How do I compete with that?'_ Atsumu said. 

Osamu just stared at his brother. _'Ya' know you're stubborn, right? No matter how hard. No matter how high the obstacle is. Ya' still do it. He's a prince. He's bound to get married to somebody else in due time. You're a duke. You're free to choose whoever want. He's a grand duke the same thing goes for him. **Would ya' rather give up than working hard for it?** '_ Osamu said. 

Atsumu ponders the thing his brother said. Osamu smiled at him. _'Go get him.'_ Osamu said. Atsumu smiled and nods. **_'_** ~~ _Just don't do it the wrong way.'_ ~~Osamu reminded. 

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😊😊


	4. Festival Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu slowly moved away from them. Kiyoomi noticed him moving away and from his behind he got a hold of Atsumu's coat. Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi's hand and looked at Kiyoomi. He was still looking at Wakatoshi but Atsumu's smiled. He held his hand and stayed until the prince was done talking to Kiyoomi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. Happy New Year. Here is the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! 😁😁

**CHAPTER 3**

_**"Festival Panic"** _

It's the day of the festival. Every citizen of the kingdom is at the celebration. Right now they are at the square waiting for the royals to make their appearance and make their speech. Kiyoomi took the time to stroll the capital with his sister and cousin. He tried to stay away from touching people and interacting with them 

_'Omi, It's a miracle you wanted to be at the square at the first day of the festival.'_ Keiko said. Kiyoomi was busy avoiding people to listen to his sister. Komori just looked at Kiyoomi and sighed. They continued to stroll and let Kiyoomi be. After an hour they've announced the arrival of the royals. Kiyoomi watched the greeting and opening remarks of the king. The queen on his right side and his heir on the left. The crown prince, Wakatoshi. Kiyoomi just stared at him. Komori glanced at him. Little did Kiyoomi know that **his cheeks has a shade of pink.**

From a far a certain someone watched the scene unfold. He crossed his arms and sighed. _'Look how bright he looks.'_ Atsumu said. His twins refused to listen to him ranting about how Kiyoomi couldn't even take his eyes off him. He walked away and left him. He can hear him whine because of it. Atsumu followed his brother. He looked back to Kiyoomi, he is now talking to the crown prince. **-He looks happy.-** Atsumu thought.

He turned away and walked away. Atsumu went to visit his shops asking how the progress is going. After he visited a few shops they went back to the square to visit the market to check the goods they offer. Osamu was looking at one stall when Atsumu spotted Kiyoomi at the fountain area. He was alone. Atsumu grinned and took a step to get closer to him.

Kiyoomi was enjoying his alone time. Keiko and Komori went to buy some goods in a few stalls and he just took the liberty to rest at the fountain. But his alone time was interrupted by Atsumu who stood in front of him. Kiyoomi looked up to him and crossed his arms. _'Why are you here?'_ Kiyoomi asked. Atsumu gave him a smirk and leaned forward closer to him.

_'I saw you and I knew I had to greet you no matter what?'_ Atsumu said. Kiyoomi glared at him and turned away from him. Atsumu sat beside him. Kiyoomi glanced at him at his peripheral. Atsumu looked up the sky and sighed.

_'It's such a nice day, right?'_ Atsumu said. Kiyoomi didn't answer. _'If it's such a nice day why do you have to talk to me?'_ Kiyoomi questioned. Atsumu just snickered and leaned back. He glanced at Kiyoomi. 

**_'How is your investments?'_** Atsumu asked. Kiyoomi just sighed. Then from a distance they heard a commotion. They both looked at it and wondered. Kiyoomi wanted to go home at that point. Atsumu focused on the thing happening. A thief was running towards them with the guards behind him. Atsumu stood up from his seat and walked forward to trip the thief. When the thief fell he collided with a passer by which hold a beverage. Kiyoomi watch in horror as the beverage spilled on him. 

Atsumu saw how paled Kiyoomi got. He stopped himself from laughing and hold down the thief. The passer by said his apology to Kiyoomi. The guards took the thief out of Atsumu's hand. He sighed as he watched Kiyoomi clean himself. He sighed and took out his handkerchief. Atsumu held out the thing to him and Kiyoomi just stared at it. 

_'I haven't used it. It's clean.'_ Atsumu said. Kiyoomi looked at his face and stared. Behind him he saw a figure. When he looked, Atsumu saw how Kiyoomi's expression became sullen. He turned around and looked behind him and saw the prince there watching them. Atsumu heard Kiyoomi swallowed when the prince moved his ways to them. He turned back to Kiyoomi and he was fidgetting. It irked him that he reacted this way towards him. 

Atsumu didn't think about his next move and just did it. He stroked his left arm to soothe him. Kiyoomi looked at him with confused expression. Atsumu leaned forward. _'Calm down. You look great.'_ Atsumu whispered. Kiyoomi breathe out, he didn't realize he was holding his breath. **_'I wish you will looked at me that way.'_** Atsumu quietly said. 

But before Kiyoomi could react. Wakatoshi arrived to them. Atsumu stood beside Kiyoomi and they bowed to greet his majesty. Wakatoshi looked at Kiyoomi. He took out his handkerchief and wiped Kiyoomi's hair. Atsumu's eyes got wide and just watched. Kiyoomi watched too and couldn't help but get a bit hot. _'You could have dodge.'_ Wakatoshi said. 

Atsumu wanted to slapped his hand away from him but given their status his thoughts will be considered as treason. He looked away. _'I would if I could, Wakatoshi. But given the sudden happenings I couldn't.'_ Kiyoomi said. When Atsumu heard him called the prince by his name. He knew that there's something he didn't know. Their relationship. The prince looked at Kiyoomi with gentle eyes. And that irked Atsumu more than he expected to.

Atsumu slowly moved away from them. Kiyoomi noticed him moving away and from his behind he got a hold of Atsumu's coat. Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi's hand and looked at Kiyoomi. He was still looking at Wakatoshi but Atsumu's smiled. He held his hand and stayed until the prince was done talking to Kiyoomi. 

**xxx**

The talk took a while. Atsumu didn't let go of Kiyoomi's hand. One of the prince's vanguard whispered something to him and Wakatoshi sighed. He looked at Kiyoomi. _'I have to go back to the palace. I'll visit you again at your estate.'_ Wakatoshi said. _'I would be glad to have you, your majesty.'_ Kiyoomi said. Wakatoshi just stared at him and walked away. 

Kiyoomi heaved out a relief sigh. He squeezed Atsumu's hand without realizing. Atsumu just watched him. Atsumu slowly lets go of him. Kiyoomi looked at him. _'I would appreciate holding your hand much longer but I know you wouldn't like it.'_ Atsumu said. Kiyoomi blushed as he realized that he's been holding his hand for quite a while. He turned his face away from his sight. Atsumu snickered. 

_'I'll see you around, Omi.'_ Atsumu said and smiled. Kiyoomi watched Atsumu walked away from him. He looked at his hand. He can still the warm of Atsumu's hand on him while he was talking to Wakatoshi. He remembered the moment when he didn't want to be left alone with Wakatoshi. Kiyoomi was confused as to why he reached out to Atsumu for him to stay with him. 

Keiko and Komori got back to him a few minutes later. Kiyoomi went back to his estate and directly go to his study to take a look of the documents he left the day before the festival. He remembered how Atsumu asked about his business and one of it needed immediate action. He sat at the chair and sighed. He closed his eyes and he saw in his vision Atsumu looking up at the sky and smiling at his when he said goodbye. He buried his face with his hand. **-Duke Miya, what have you done to me?-**

**xxx**

Atsumu just listened to his brother scolding him for disappearing on him at the market place. He sighed as his brother go in circles about it. He stood from his seat and head to the nearest window and looked at the scenery.

_'Tsumu, are ya' listenin'?'_ Osamu stated. Atsumu briefly looked at him then looked back outside. He held up his hand and stare at it. _'Tsumu?'_ Osamu called. Atsumu can't forget the feeling of Kiyoomi hands on him. _'It was soft.'_ Atsumu whispered. Osamu just weirdly looked at his brother and just left him at the lounge. Atsumu smiled knowing that Kiyoomi wanted him to stay with him at that time. But then frown as he remembered he needed to get back at his own estate. 

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😊😊


	5. And then there's peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finished late at night. His servants are already asleep when he went back to his room. He change to his sleeping wear. As he sat at his bed his mind wondered to how quiet Miya is for months. Aside from losing a business because of him, he hasn't raided any of his lands. Kiyoomi sighed. 'I miss him.' Kiyoomi mumbled. 
> 
> Atsumu just watched how the carriage left the estate. He sighed and looked at his hand. He can still remember how he held Kiyoomi's hand and missed him.

**CHAPTER 4**

_**"...and then there's peace."** _

It was peaceful for months after the festival. Kiyoomi resolved the problem in one of his investment but sadly he has to let go of that investment after a few week. And that's one of his business gone. But he still has more works as he needs to take care of his lands and his people. As he was going through his document. The head butler came into the study with a little. Kiyoomi sighed and checked the letter. It was from the prince. He's inviting him to a ball in a week. **-A ball? For what?-** Kiyoomi thought. The head butler also announce that his sister is at the estate and she's requesting an audience. 

Kiyoomi decided to take a break and told the butler to escort his sister at the garden for tea. Kiyoomi organized his desk and went to the garden. He saw his sister admiring the garden. _'Keiko.'_ Kiyoomi called. Keiko turned to look at him. She smiled sweetly to him. Kiyoomi was taken a back by that expression that he stopped approaching him. 

_'What happened?'_ Kiyoomi asked. Keiko giggled and he sat in front of her. The servants served them tea, when the servants left them alone. Keiko sighed and held on Kiyoomi's hand. 'Omi, I have good news.' Keiko stated. Kiyoomi didn't mind her sister touching him. She known her all his life nothing is dirty about her. _'You're starting to scare me, Keiko. What is it?'_ Kiyoomi asked. 

_'I'm pregnant.'_ Keiko declared. Kiyoomi was speechless and stared at his sister. He's starting to think about his business. **-Maybe losing one is a good thing.-** Kiyoomi thought. He smiled at his sister and held her hand as a congratulation. They talked for a while. He escorted her to her carriage when he left and watch it leave the estate. Kiyoomi sighed. He went back to his study. 

He finished late at night. His servants are already asleep when he went back to his room. He change to his sleeping wear. As he sat at his bed his mind wondered to how quiet Miya is for months. Aside from losing a business because of him, he hasn't raided any of his lands. Kiyoomi sighed. ** _'I miss him.'_** Kiyoomi mumbled. 

It took a few seconds to realize what he said. He covered his mouth and his face got hot. He then buried his face on his pillow.

**xxx**

Atsumu is fussy and pissy the moment he finished the documents he needs to check and sign. It midnight and he's still working. It's been months and he hasn't seen Kiyoomi and he's having a withdrawal symptoms. When he got to his room he plopped down the bed and blacked out. The next day when he woke up his butler is waking him up and that he has a visitor. His butler left and Atsumu groaned. He washed up and prepared himself to greet his visitor. 

He walked into the lounge to see who his visitor is. And its not other than Oikawa Tooru. Atsumu groaned and sat in front of him. 

_'Aren't ya' early today.'_ Atsumu said. _'Early? It's almost lunch, Miya.'_ Tooru said. Atsumu sighed. _'What are ya' 'ere for?'_ Atsumu asked. Tooru just looked at him. _' We need to plan our next move.'_ Tooru said. Atsumu just looked at him. He crossed his arms and the servants served them tea and snacks. Tooru reached for a cookie. **_'How close are you getting with the grand duke?'_** Tooru asked. 

Atsumu didn't answer and just looked outside the window. Tooru watch him closely. Atsumu sighed. _'Is this really the right thing?'_ Atsumu said. _'I like him and you're making me **use my feeling against him**.'_ Atsumu added. _'Are you really backing out now? We've been planning this for years.'_ Tooru said while munching a cookie. Atsumu look at him. _'Why do you hate **HIM** anyway? And why are you doing this?'_ Atsumu asked.

_'I just hate him.'_ Tooru said. _'They've done nothing wrong. He is my kingdom's next king. Why are you so against that?'_ Atsumu asked. Tooru glared at Atsumu. He didn't back down. Tooru sighed and crossed his arms. _'You're feelings clouds your decision making.'_ Tooru said. 

_'Oikawa, don't change the subject. Answer the question.'_ Atsumu said. Tooru glared again at Atsumu and Atsumu just sighed. _'Fine. I won't pry. But I hope your reason for asking my help has it worth. I don't want to waste my time fighting the prince for nothing.'_ Atsumu said. _'What about you? Why did you help me?_' Tooru asked. Atsumu just snickered and took a sip on the tea. _' **He has what's mine**.'_ Atsumu grinned while he looked back outside.

He asked Oikawa to stay for lunch. They talked about the plan about taking the throne from the prince. As Oikawa preparing to leave, Atsumu started to wonder why he seeks out his help. _'Why me? There's a lot of people hate the royals.'_ Atsumu asked. Oikawa stared at him. Oikawa smiled. _'You don't have a vendetta on them. You're loyal to them and they know it. **A perfect ally for us.'**_ Atsumu looked at him as he went to the carriage after saying that. 

Atsumu just watched how the carriage left the estate. He sighed and looked at his hand. He can still remember how he held Kiyoomi's hand and missed him. **-Should I visit the capital again?-** He walked through the hallway when his butler came to him with a letter. It's from Osamu. He read the letter as he leaned at the window. 

> _Dear 'Tsumu,_
> 
> _You need to come back at the capital for a while. One of your business is having a crisis. Also, I'm getting married. I need you here to help me with the wedding. There's also a ball in week in the castle. You'll receive the invitation in a day. But I need you here. Come!_
> 
> _Osamu Miya_

_'GETTING MARRIED?!'_ Atsumu yelled. He stared at the letter his brother sent. He just sighed and accept the news. He looked at the sky and it was gray. _'It looks like it's gonna rain.'_ Atsumu mumbled. 

**xxx**

Kiyoomi stares at the invitation he received. A ball for the prince engagement. He sighed. He put the paper in his desk and walked out of his study. Kiyoomi took a stroll at his garden. Contemplating if he should go to the ball or not. At the moment his feelings are in jumbled. He's confused what his feeling are towards Wakatoshi. And his feelings towards a certain guy. 

He sat at the bench and looked at the sky. It's cloudy. **-Should I not attend and pretend to be busy?-** Kiyoomi thought. A servant came near him and announce that he has a visitor. He came back tot he estate and to the lounge. He saw his visitor and sat in front of him. 

_'Report.'_ Kiyoomi said. That person nodded and brought out a bunch of papers. _'They're planning to take the throne.'_ He said. ~~_'Who are they?'_~~ Kiyoomi asked. He sighed and crossed his arms. _'The duke from the west and some of the viscounts. Also the duke of the south is helping them.'_ Kiyoomi suddenly looked at him and that person just looked at him seriously. _'Yeah, **that duke**. The duke whose been raiding your lands and causing problems at your businesses.'_ He said. 

'Bokuto, find out there full plan and when they'll attack. We have to stop them.' Kiyoomi said. He nodded and excused himself. Kiyoomi continued to sat down at the couch. He leaned on his hand and sighed. **-Is Miya really part of them?-** Kiyoomi thought. _'This doesn't make sense.'_ He mumbled.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😊😊


	6. Let's dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu sighed and fix himself to greet a visitor he didn't know. But the moment he saw who it was. Atsumu stopped in his tracks and just stare at him. He was just stargazing on a bench and surrounded by flowers and fireflies. -He's so beautiful.- Atsumu thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present some fluff. Not my normal but do enjoy the update.
> 
> Enjoy loves

**CHAPTER 5**

_**"Let's Dance"** _

It's the day of the ball and Atsumu hasn't seen Kiyoomi ever since he came to the capital. It appears that Kiyoomi has gone into hiding. He looked at the invitation that arrived for him before he left his estate. **-I wonder how did Omi take this news?-** He thought. He leaned on his seat on the carriage. He sighed. 

_'What's with you now?'_ Osamu asked. Atsumu looked at his brother and just sighed again. _'I'm just worried.'_ Atusmu said. _'Worried?'_ Osamu asked. _'About what?'_ Osamu added. _'It's a who. It's Kiyoomi, this invitation I know he received it. I'm just worried how he took it.'_ Atsumu said. Osamu just looked at his brother and sighed. _'Why not pay him a visit today after your rounds?'_ Osamu suggested. Atsumu looked outside the carriage. 

_'No, I'll let him think alone for a while. I'll probably see him at the ball.'_ Atsumu said. Osamu didn't say anything but looked at his brother. He just smiled a little and look outside. They went together to visit the business Atsumu acquired during his last stay at the capital. Osamu just watched his brother talk professionally with his financier and managers. After their visit on the last shop, Atsumu took the chance to rest for a while at the carriage. Osamu just looked at Atsumu closed his eyes and resting. 

_'Good job. Shall we go home?'_ Osamu said. Atsumu just hummed. Atsumu was so tired that he couldn't answer his brother. Osamu smiled and they head home. Osamu woke Atsumuu when they arrived. One of the servants when to greet them and whispered something to Osamu. He suddenly looked at Atsumu as soon as he realized what the servant meant.

_'Tsumu, he's here.'_ Osamu said. Atsumu looked at him confused. _'Who's here?'_ Atsumu asked. Osamu just sighed and patted his shoulder. Atsumu just looked at his brother's hand and his expression. Atsumu raised his eyebrows on his brother's answer. _'Go at the garden and you'll know.'_ Osamu said. 

After he said that Osamu went inside and left Atsumu confused and weirded out. Atsumu sighed and fix himself to greet a visitor he didn't know. But the moment he saw who it was. Atsumu stopped in his tracks and just stare at him. _He was just stargazing on a bench and surrounded by flowers and fireflies._ **-He's so beautiful.-** Atsumu thought.

**xxx**

Kiyoomi arrived at the mansion of Marques Miya. But apparently they haven't arrived yet. Kiyoomi decided to wait for him to arrive and wait at the garden. The servants lets him in the garden to wait. He took a stroll at the garden before sitting at the bench. He looked up the sky and admire the stars. Few moments later he can feel a presence near him. He turned to his left and saw Atsumu staring at him in awe. Atsumu suddenly gave him a very sweet smile.

Kiyoomi blushed and his heart pounded hard on his chest. **-What is this?-** Kiyoomi thought. Atsumu started to walked towards him and the more steps he take. Kiyoomi's heart is about to burst out of his chest. Atsumu stand in front of him. Kiyoomi stare at his eyes. _It shines with the moon that made him so handsome._ He continued to stare at him until both of them realized that they needed to speak.

_'Uhmm...'_ They both said. Kiyoomi looked down and Atsumu looked away. Atsumu scratch his head and sighed. He held out his hand to him. Kiyoomi noticed his movement and look at him. He saw that his hand was held out to him. Kiyoomi looked at his hand and stare at his hand. He alternate his eyes with Atsumu's face and hand. And he noticed Atsumu's ears are red even in the dark he can properly see. Kiyoomi scoffed and took his hand. 

_'What should I do with your hand, Miya?'_ Kiyoomi asked. Atsumu smiled at him and pulled him close and positioned him to a dance posture. Kiyoomi realized what he was asking but decided to not say anything. Atsumu didn't speak and they moved. Atsumu and Kiyoomi danced even without music. They danced at that garden surrounded by the scent of the flowers and the light of the fireflies. 

Atsumu draw his face closer to Kiyoomi's ear. _'I wish this would last a little longer but we both know you came here for something.'_ Atsumu whispered. Kiyoomi just sighed and they stopped dancing. But both of them didn't let go of each others hand. Atsumu look him in the eye. Kiyoomi did the same for a little while. Kiyoomi's next move is what Atsumu didn't expect. 

KIyoomi wrap his arms around Atsumu's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. Atsumu couldn't move and just stand still. He wanted to hug him back but he thought Kiyoomi would move away if he did. He gulped.

_'You don't have to be scared. Just let me do this for a while.'_ Kiyoomi said. Kiyoomi tighten his hold. Atsumu look at him and sighed. He wrap his arms on his shoulder and repeatedly patted his back. Kiyoomi got surprise by Atsumu's response and just hide his sad smile. 

Atsumu knew the reason why he needed that hug. They sat at the bench after they pulled away from the hug. Atsumu just looked at the sky and sighed. _'Are you hurt?'_ Atsumu couldn't help but ask. Kiyoomi glance at Atsumu and turned away to look at the fireflies. _'A bit.'_ Kiyoomi said. Atsumu look at him at his peripheral vision. _'Are you gonna attend the ball?'_ Atsumu asked. 

Kiyoomi looked at the ground. Atsumu turned his way and reached out to cup his face. _'I hope you don't mind me touching you. But seeing you like this breaks my heart. You probably know that **I like you.** But the one you like is not me. Also the one you like is about to be tied down.'_ Atsumu said. _'I can't give you an advice. I'm not good at that. And I'm not asking you to like me but I wish you could because I really do admire you.'_ Atsumu added.

Kiyoomi just watched Atsumu laid his feeling to him. **-Does he realized he's confessing to me?-** He thought. He sighed and raised his hands to hold Atsumu's. Atsumu stopped rambling and look at Kiyoomi. _'I'm not gonna attend the ball. I already answered the invitation. I'm going far north to check the lands YOU raided.'_ Kiyoomi said. _'Also, maybe you don't have to wish for it.'_ Kiyoomi added.

Atsumu blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Atsumu snickered and leaned on Kiyoomi's forehead. _'You finally looked at me. **Like really look at me.** I guess those raids got your attention.'_ Atsumu said. Kiyoomi glared at Atsumu. _'You! You purposely did that to make me notice you?!'_ Kiyoomi exclaimed while hittinf Atsumu on his arms.

Atsumu just snickered and Kiyoomi scolded him. Kiyoomi stayed for a bit more. It was late when he decided to get back to his estate. Atsumu escorted him on the way to his carriage. Kiyoomi was about to get inside his carriage when Atsumu reached out for his hand. Kiyoomi looked at him confused. 

_'I'll see you before I go back to the south right?'_ Atsumu asked. Kiyoomi turned to face him. He held tightly on his hand. _'Maybe I'll visit you. Let's wait and see.'_ Kiyoomi said. Atsumu just smiled at Kiyoomi. **_'I'll wait for you, Omi. Always.'_** Atsumu said. 

Kiyoomi smiled and raised Atsumu's hand and kissed his knuckles. He looked up at Atsumu and he saw how red his ears are. 

_'I'll see you some other time, Tsumu.'_

**xxx**

When Kiyoomi arrived at his estate he directly head to his study and sat at his desk. He turned side ways and saw the letter he composed earlier. He picked it up and re-read what he wrote.

> _Dear Wakatoshi,_
> 
> _Greetings, your majesty._
> 
> _Forgive me for writing this letter to you. This letter purpose is to inform you that I wouldn't be able to attend your engagement ball. I will be inspecting personally my lands far north and won't be back for a very long time. I congratulate you for your engagement and I hope I get to meet her when I come back at the capital. As your childhood friend I'm happy for you. As your loyal subject, I wish you together with your wife-to-be have a preposterous life._
> 
> _Your friend and loyal subject,_
> 
> _Kiyoomi Sakusa._

He folded the paper and put in in an envelope and put the his seal. He sighed and put down the letter ready for delivery. He looked outside his window and think of Atsumu from earlier. The dance they had, the expression he had, the confession he made. Kiyoomi couldn't helped but smiled and ended the night with that thoughts.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the sub, comments and kudos loves 😊😊


	7. Let's see each other again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was silent on the way home and just looking at the streets. Some of the people are celebrating the prince's engagement. But from the looks of it. The prince is not in celebratory mood. Atsumu face is plastered with a small smile. -It feels like I won.- Atsumu thought. He leaned at the back of his seat and just enjoyed the ride home. 
> 
> Kiyoomi sighed and look back at the big window at the lounge. He stares up in the sky and saw how clearly he can see the stars. -I wonder if Atsumu is staring at the same stars I do?- Kiyoomi thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a little late. I'm working on something on my daily life and I sometimes don't have time to actually post it. And I'm having a writer's block. I'm also working on a new fics. Stay tuned for the ships.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter loves

**CHAPTER 6**

_**"Let's see each other again"** _

On the day of the ball Kiyoomi left for north. As he was suppose to be there to settle. Atsumu attend the ball as he should. As he watched the prince while drinking his champagne. He smirk. The prince looked irritated. Atsumu take a sip on his glass and turn away. He went out in the veranda and look at the stars. **-He must be on his way to the north.-** Atsumu thought. He leaned at the railings and continue to drink his champagne. As he is getting cold and he is about to get back inside when someone went out of the veranda. He just sighed. 

_'What do you want?'_ He asked. _'Hey, I'm not here for that. I saw you here looking at the stars so I thought of greeting you.'_ Oikawa said. Atsumu just turn away from him and take a sip on his drink. _'Why are you out here?'_ Oikawa asked. Atsumu glance at the garden while holding his glass. 

_'Just getting some air.'_ Atsumu said. _'Did you talk to him?'_ Oikawa asked. Atsumu is confused as to who is he referring to. _'The grand duke. He's around here, right?'_ Oikawa said. _'He's not in the attendees. He went north today.'_ Atsumu said. 

OiIkawa looked at him. He smirked. _'How do you know?'_ Oikawa said. Atsumu didn't answer. They went back inside together because it's gotten really cold. They separated once they we're inside. The prince is with his fiancée talking to some nobles. Atsumu called for a servant and told him to get his carriage. He told his goodbye to a few nobles and headed home.

He was silent on the way home and just looking at the streets. Some of the people are celebrating the prince's engagement. But from the looks of it. The prince is not in celebratory mood. Atsumu face is plastered with a small smile. **-It feels like I won.-** Atsumu thought. He leaned at the back of his seat and just enjoyed the ride home. 

As he is stepping out of his carriage the servant greeted him with a letter. He saw that it was the grand duke seal. **-Is he at north already?-** Atsumu thought. He goes inside and directly go to his chambers. He tears the side of the envelope and take out the letter.

> _Dear Atsumu,_
> 
> _This letter will probably reach you when I'm travelling to the north. I wrote this before I left and delivered it when I left. And to answer to thoughts. I'm probably not at north yet. Also, I know you'll probably visit me in due time so I just have to tell you. You can't. And for the reason, I just can't see you yet._
> 
> _You know that as well as I do. You have things to do and I have things to do. And people to avoid. A person to be specific. You can visit once things settle down for you. I'll stay at the north. Probably for good. But if you plan to visit immediately. Do bring warm clothes. Cause I won't provide for you._
> 
> _I'll see you someday. Be safe until then and stop raiding my lands and causing trouble in my business. I'm not your enemy that I can assure you. And I hope you aren't one._
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _Kiyoomi_

Atsumu read it over and over again. And couldn't help but smile. Atsumu walk over to his desk and thought of writing a reply to his letter.

**xxx**

Kiyoomi arrived at his manor at the north after travelling for three days from the capital. He is at the lounge watching the servants get his luggage inside. As he was on the road he saw how much works he's gonna do once tomorrow comes. 

_'Your tea, my lord.'_ His butler said. He turn to look at him. _'When will the Count get here?'_ Kiyoomi asked. _'In 2 days, my lord.'_ Kiyoomi nodded and his butler goes out of the room. Kiyoomi sighed and look back at the big window at the lounge. He stares up in the sky and saw how clearly he can see the stars. **-I wonder if Atsumu is staring at the same stars I do?-** Kiyoomi thought. 

Moments later Kiyoomi decided to retire in his chambers. He just finished changing into his nightwear. He sat at his bed and thought about the ball he didn't attend. **-Wakatoshi must be disappointed I'm not there.-** Kiyoomi shakes his head in disagreement. _'I'm assuming things.'_ Kiyoomi mumbled. 

He stopped thinking and just head to sleep. The next morning when he woke up. His butler helped him prepare for the day. After he had his breakfast he headed to his study and started to work on how to maintain the village. He was busy calculating the taxes of the villager, the monthly harvest and re-evaluating the documents for market businesses in the town. He took off his glasses and leaned on his desk chair. 

Kiyoomi pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. **-I'll be doing this for days.-** Kiyoomi thought. Kiyoomi decided to take a break and take a stroll in his garden. The wind swiftly blows on him as he walked. He sat at the bench near the pond and take a rest. _'My lord.'_ the butler said. 

Kiyoomi turned and face the butler. He silently question him about why he was here. _'There's a letter for you.'_ The butler said. _'A letter? From who? I just got here.'_ Kiyoomi asked. The butler didn't said from who it was as he handed the letter. Kiyoomi open the envelope and unwrap the letter. He smiled when he saw from who it was. 

> _My dear Omi,_
> 
> _The ball ended well if you're wondering. Also your prince was pissed the whole night. I thought when I read your letter you're already at the north and send it for me in a rush. But you answered my question anyway as I read. I wanted to visit you as soon as I can but I need to make rounds here at the capital before going back to the south. Just like you I need to take care of my lands. I will visit soon if I can take a rest. As you said as soon as things settle down I will probably come running to you._
> 
> _Also I think for your other reason, I think I know what that is. But we can't really discuss it in a letter. And I know you have a person to avoid. About that warm clothes. Can I just be in your arms so I can warm up? If not, don't worry I'm sure I can sneak a hug or two._
> 
> _I'll stay safe, don't worry. About your lands, I'll probably stop with the raids but about your businesses, I can't guarantee that I won't cause a problem. But I'll try not to cause A LOT of trouble. I know that you're not my enemy. But I can't say if I am your ally. I'm already into it too deep. So I hope when the time comes. You could help me with choosing the right decision. I'll see you, Omi._
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _Atsumu_

Kiyoomi read the last two paragraphs Atsumu wrote. He wanted to punch him or maybe just let him be in his arms, but on his last paragraph, Kiyoomi was lost in his thought about hiim being his enemy. Although he knew what they are planning. Kiyoomi is the first line of defense if a rebellion breaks out. **-I don't want to go against him.-** Kiyoomi thought. 

_'But if it really happens, I might have to.'_

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, subs and comments loves 😊😊


	8. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi stood up form his seat and went near him. Atsumu just watched as he moves. Kiyoomi sat beside him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Atsumu stopped breathing for a second because of what Kiyoomi did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry loves. I was struck badly by writer's block and got buried with work. So forgive me if I'm just updating now. 
> 
> Do enjoy the chapter

**CHAPTER 7**

_**"Stay with me"** _

It's been a few days and Kiyoomi is busy because of the works piling up everyday in his desk. Issues arises the moment he finished one. He is currently having tea at the lounge. His butler came in the lounge and announced the Count's arrival. Kiyoomi acknowledge his arrival and tell the servant to escort him into the lounge and prepare some tea for him. Kiyoomi is sipping on his tea when they came. He glance as they arrived and the count took a seat in front of him. 

_'Report.'_ Kiyoomi said. The count just sighed and told him everything is in place to trap the rebellion from the west. Kiyoomi massaged his forehead as he listen. _'How ready are your men?'_ Kiyoomi asked. _'My men are still in training. Getting them into war will probably our downfall and I hate saying that. Is it about time you get your men ready?'_ The count said. _'His majesty would suspect. And we're keeping this under wrap. If the majesty knew a rebellion is about to rise up. Hell will break lose and the kingdom will be in chaos.'_ Kiyoomi said as he put down his cup. 

_'Your grace, **everything is already chaos**. Whether his majesty knew about it or not. We're heading to that chaos the west is creating.'_ The count said. Kiyoomi just sighed. He didn't know what to do next. Then his aide came in the lounge. They both watch him hand a piece of paper. Kiyoomi took the paper and read the contents. He got shocked at what he read. The count just looked at him confused. Kiyoomi handed him the paper and when the count is reading the contents, Kiyoomi is watching him and saw how his eyebrows crossed.

_'We have to move fast. They're not gonna slow down. They will move sooner.'_ Kiyoomi said. The count just nodded as a response. The count placed the paper at the lounge table. He sighed. After a while they continued to talk about their plan. When they were done, Kiyoomi escorted the count to his carriage. 

_'Are you sure you're really in for this? You admire him for years.'_ Kiyoomi said. The count looked at him. He sighed. 

_'Admiring him is in the past already. Even if I do want to stop him but after **THAT** happened? Both of us got lost in our way and I'm the only one who made a rational decision. I left him on his own. If going against him will set things right. I would do anything.'_ The count said. After he said that he got on the carriage and Kiyoomi just watched it leave. 

As he was walking back inside the manor. He is lost in his thoughts. He remembered what the count said. _ **"If going against him will set things right. I would do anything."**_ **-Anything huh.-** Kiyoomi thought. He went back to his study and continued working on his documents. As the night approaches he was tired of reading and calculating. As he glance in the room he saw there's someone in his study with him. He blinked a few times to make sure he's not hallucinating.

_'I got here for a while earlier. You seem really busy and I ask the servant not to disturb you.'_ He said. Kiyoomi just stared at him. He was just sipping tea and reading the paper they received from earlier. _'You shouldn't be reading that.'_ Kiyoomi said. Atsumu glance at him and smirked. _'This is basically an information of what we'll do soon. So I think it's okay.'_ Atsumu said.

Kiyoomi stood up form his seat and went near him. Atsumu just watched as he moves. Kiyoomi sat beside him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Atsumu stopped breathing for a second because of what Kiyoomi did. 

_'You're bold today, Omi.'_ Atsumu said as he patted his head. Kiyoomi leaned much closer. _'You worked too much.'_ Atsumu said. He reached out to his face and took off his glasses. Kiyoomi closed his eyes. Atsumu put the glasses on the table. _'I have to. I've neglected the north for far too long. Has things settled in the south?'_ Kiyoomi said. 

_'Yeah. Much faster than before. That's why I'm here.'_ Atsumu said. _'Are you really on their side?'_ Kiyoomi asked. _' **I'm on your side, Omi.** Not anybody's. Whatever you decide to do. I'll do it with you.'_ Atsumu said. Kiyoomi look at him and Atsumu glance down at him. _'You know that will endanger you, right?'_ Kiyoomi said. 

Atsumu just smiled and patted Kiyoomi's head. _'I raided your lands for you to notice me. Committing treachery is something I can handle. You'll still accept me, right?'_ Atsumu said. Kiyoomi took his hand and placed it on his face. He tilted his head and smiled at him. **-Forgive me, Atsumu.-** Kiyoomi thought.

_'Something wrong?'_ Atsumu asked. He caress his cheeks with him thumb. He sighed when he knew Kiyoomi is not gonna say anything. _'I should probably leave. If someone knew I was here we're both be in danger. I'll write to you sometimes, okay?'_ Atsumu said.

Kiyoomi nodded. Atsumu pulled him close for a hug. _'Don't forget to rest. And always remember that I'm on your side. Always.'_ He whispered. Kiyoomi just leaned closer to Atsumu's neck. Atsumu sighed. Kiyoomi didn't let him leave so easily.

_'Do you want me to stay?'_ Atsumu asked. Kiyoomi just tighten his hold as a response. Atsumu just sighed and decided to stay. He told the servant to prepare him a chamber to rest. 

When the chamber is ready, Atsumu just stayed there for the duration of the night. He was confused as to why Kiyoomi was quiet and not responding properly to him. Atsumu is at the bed staring at the ceiling with his hand on the back of his neck when there's a knock on the door. He stood up and get to the door.

When he opened it he wasn't expecting Kiyoomi in front of his chamber only in his sleepwear. Atsumu's face heat up from the sight.

_'Omi, what...'_ Atsumu couldn't say anything properly. Kiyoomi just looked at him while he tilted his head. _'I know you must probably be confused. There's too many ears in my study I couldn't say anything.'_ Atsumu made way for Kiyoomi to enter the chamber. Kiyoomi sat on the bed and Atsumu leaned on the wall in front of him.

_'I appreciate you giving me space but please sit here.'_ Kiyoomi said while patting the space beside him. Atsumu just look at him and shook his head. _'I'm okay here. We may have mutual feelings but we still have some bit of space. I don't want to invade your personal space all of a sudden.'_ Atsumu said.

Kiyoomi just smiled and pulled his arm to get closer to him. **-He's a gentleman now.-** Kiyoomi thought. Like earlier he leaned at his shoulder. _'Count Kageyama came here and we talk about the plan your party is gonna do.'_ Kiyoomi said. Atsumu quietly listened. _'And I want you to promise me something. What I might do or say. Please. **Stay with me.** '_ Kiyoomi said. Atsumu just sighed and had a soft look in his eyes while looking. Atsumu reached out to his face and make him look at him. 

_'Ya' know when I saw you at that debutante ball. I knew I had to have you. But ya' don't like me, cause your eyes isn't looking at me. But now that they do, only death will separate me from you. So ya' don't have to be worried about me. Just do what you have to do. ~~Even if it hurts me.~~ ' _Atsumu said.

Kiyoomi look at his eyes. For a while they stare at each other. _'I don't want to hurt you.'_

**_~~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger but don't worry things will get interesting with those two and Ushiwaka.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments, and subs loves 😊😊
> 
> Byeeii


End file.
